05 Marca 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Kubuś i Hefalumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pinky i Perky - Niewątpliwie nawiedzone studio, odc. 26 (Most (definitely) Haunted); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Galeria - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Klan - odc. 2241 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5599 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5599); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Ludzkie ciało. Do granic możliwości odc.1 Wzrok cz.1 (Human Body. Pushing the limits.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 BBC w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 2. Indyk - potomek dinozaurów (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Siostry - odc. 5/13 - Rodzicielski zakaz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Piosenki Jonasza Kofty śpiewa Michał Bajor; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 "...bo to życie to bal jest nad bale..." - fragmenty koncertu "Zielono mi".; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Siostry - odc. 6/13 - Podszepty złego; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Galeria - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2242 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Klan; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Will i Dewitt - Nocne szmery, odc. 1 (Things that go flump in the night); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Równy podział - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Krystyna Janda, Jan Peszek, Piotr Fronczewski 21:55 Czas na dokument - Męskie Igraszki w Afganistanie (Dancing Boys of Afghanistan) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jamie Doran; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 28 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Today Is the Day, Part 2 21); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 29 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, To the Lighthouse 19); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Zniewolona (Ties That Bind); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Frederic D'Amour; wyk.:Kristanna Loken, Warren Christie, Kristen Hager; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Bronisław Chromy. Figurka Faraona; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 378 Weryfikacja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:25 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Familiada - odc. 1929; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 1/24 - Motyw morderstwa (A motive for murder); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:Sheldon Reynolds; wyk.:Geoffrey Whitehead, Donald Pickering, Patrick Newell, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Czesław Lasota; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Wajrak na tropie; cykl dokumentalny 13:20 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 2/24 - Sprawa cętkowanej wstęgi (The case of the speckled band); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983); reż.:Sheldon Reynolds; wyk.:Geoffrey Whitehead, Donald Pickering, Patrick Newell, Victoria Tennant, Jacek Reknitz, Władysław Barański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nadchodzą Chińczycy - odc. 1 / 2; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Robert Barnwell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 475 - Narodziny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Inwazja na Lampedusę (Invasion of Lampedusa); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Olly Lambert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Rosja kontra Zachód - nowa Zimna Wojna - Świat na krawędzi - odc. 3/4 (Putin, Russia and the West - War - ep. 3/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Norma Percy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 715 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 896; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 635; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Pręgi - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Jan Frycz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Wacław Adamczyk, Borys Szyc, Alan Andersz, Leszek Piskorz, Jan Peszek, Dorota Kamińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Kłopoty z piratami (The trouble with pirates); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:James Rogan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pręgi; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Jan Frycz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Wacław Adamczyk, Borys Szyc, Alan Andersz, Leszek Piskorz, Jan Peszek, Dorota Kamińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:12 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda 10:20 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:20 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:17 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:32 Wypędzeni - Ludzie z fotografii - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 00:35 Minęła dwudziesta 01:25 Telekurier 01:45 Serwis info 01:52 Info Dziennik 02:30 Pogoda 02:34 Sportowy wieczór 02:48 Głos mediów 03:11 Raport z Polski 03:31 Studio Wschód 03:58 Wypędzeni - Ludzie z fotografii - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 04:48 Telekurier 05:05 Pogoda 05:10 Teleplotki 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Miś Yogi (16) 07:40 Miś Yogi (17) 07:50 Miś Yogi (18) 08:00 Przygody Animków (91) 08:30 Pinky i Mózg 2 (19) 09:00 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 11:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (379) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (61) - talk show 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (209) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1459) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (129) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (380) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (248) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1460) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: W poszukiwaniu mamy (214) 20:05 Megahit: Siła rażenia - film sensacyjny (Rumunia,USA,2006) 22:15 Regulamin zabijania - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2000) 00:30 Bestia (10) 01:35 Polsat News TVN 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (45) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Co za tydzień 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! (4) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (37) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (15) 14:40 Detektywi: Szansa (917) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Żadna dziewczyna nie dorówna mojej mamusi! 16:55 Ukryta prawda (16) 17:55 Julia (46) 18:25 Detektywi: Na niby (918) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1568) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Z chciwości (897) 21:30 Okup - thriller (USA,1996) 23:55 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (7) 00:55 Co za tydzień 01:20 Uwaga! 01:40 Arkana magii 02:55 Rozmowy w toku: Żadna dziewczyna nie dorówna mojej mamusi! 03:50 Nic straconego TV 4 05:00 Inspektor Gadżet (15) 05:30 Mój grzech (109) 06:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Słoneczny patrol (42) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Łowca krokodyli 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (158) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (159) 12:25 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (17) 14:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 15:00 Mój grzech (110-ost.) 16:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 (3) 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (160) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (161) 19:00 Triumf miłości (165) 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Galileo (262) - program popularnonaukowy 22:00 Galileo (263) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem (1) - reality show 00:00 mała Czarna - talk show 01:00 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:15 To był dzień 03:15 To był dzień na świecie 03:40 Muzyczne listy 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:00 Burza uczuć (897) 08:00 JRG w akcji (1) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Dyżur - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wszystkie psy idą do nieba - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,Irlandia,1989) 10:55 Podniebny horror (1) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Lalka: Powrót (1/9) 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (1) 15:00 Łowcy skarbów (1) 16:00 Gra o życie (1) 17:00 Jednostka specjalna (1) 18:00 Junior TV: Yogi: łowca skarbów (15) 18:30 Junior TV: Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (7-9) 19:00 Junior TV: Chip i Dale (3) 19:30 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (6) 20:00 Happy wkręt - film animowany (USA,Niemcy,2007) 22:00 Przebudzenie bestii - horror SF (Kanada,USA,2009) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Lalka: Powrót (1/9) 02:45 Zobacz to! TVN 7 04:50 Druga strona medalu: Jolanta Szczypińska (1) 05:20 Druga strona medalu: Anna Domińska (2) 05:50 Na Wspólnej (1264) 06:20 W roli głównej: Mateusz Kusznierewicz (9) - talk show 06:50 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Fitkau-Perepeczko (10) - talk show 07:20 Magda M. (26) 08:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (23) 09:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (24) 10:20 Dr House (10/22) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Detektyw Monk (3/16) 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (24) 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (25) 16:00 Teresa (1) 17:05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (23) 18:05 Detektyw Monk (4/16) 19:05 Dr House (11/22) 20:00 True Story: Wolność słowa - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,USA,2007) 22:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny (14-ost.) 23:35 Doskonały świat - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1993) 02:20 Arkana magii 04:25 Bez montażu 04:49 Zakończenie programu TV 6 16:15 TV Market 16:55 Inspektor Gadżet (15) 17:25 M.A.S.K. (37) 17:55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (1) 19:00 Regina (9) 19:30 Regina (10) 20:00 Miecz Gideona - thriller (Kanada,USA,Francja,1986) 23:45 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (1) 00:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - Roda JC Kerkrade 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - Roda JC Kerkrade 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Twente Enschede 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Twente Enschede 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - VIVE Targi Kielce 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - VIVE Targi Kielce 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Cafe Futbol 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Cafe Futbol 20:30 Atleci 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Dynamo Moskwa - Anży Machaczkała 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 ESKA.PL 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Co się słucha 09:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Hot plota 16:00 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Look Like a Star 18:00 School lista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:10 Wystrzał - film kostiumowy (Polska,1965) 09:30 Opowiem Ci bajkę - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 10:00 Antena dla prezentera - 05.03.2012 10:03 Prosimy do studia. Tele Variete 10 - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1968) 11:05 Klaps - wywiad ze Zbigniewem Cybulskim 11:20 A jak było, opowiem - widowisko (Polska,1969) 12:40 Maraton - film dokumentalny (Polska,1972) 14:05 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Bolesław Mierzejewski 14:30 Godzina z... Igą Cembrzyńską - talk show 15:40 Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu 16:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Olga Lipińska 17:05 Zielone kasztany - film obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 18:40 Portrety: Zawód - podróżnik na południe. Andrzej Stasiuk - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 19:30 Czytanie to awantura (1) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina światowego: Obsługiwałem angielskiego króla - komedia (Czechy,Słowacja,Niemcy,2006) 22:25 Nocne czytanie w wannie (1) - program artystyczny 22:40 Valeriy Sokolov - koncert (Francja,1990) 23:35 Informacje kulturalne 23:55 Videogalerie: MS2 (38) 01:05 Panorama kina światowego: Obsługiwałem angielskiego króla - komedia (Czechy,Słowacja,Niemcy,2006) 03:00 Nocne czytanie w wannie (1) - program artystyczny 03:15 Czytanie to awantura (1) 03:45 Valeriy Sokolov - koncert (Francja,1990) 04:35 Informacje kulturalne 04:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (9) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Boskość Stalina w świetle najnowszych badań - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 08:40 Polska z bocznej drogi: Zapalony strażak - reportaż 09:00 Quo vadis (6-ost.) - serial historyczny 09:50 "Quo vadis" - epos naszej ery - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 10:40 Smaki polskie 10:55 Smaki polskie 11:10 Zaproszenie: Nudy, panie Rajco? 11:40 Naprawdę jaka jesteś... Grażyna Szapołowska - widowisko kameralne 12:15 Sensacje XX wieku: Czerwony baron 12:40 Sensacje XX wieku: Hess 13:15 Zaproszenie: Frankenstein i Marianna 13:40 Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna (Polska,1987) 15:30 Rachela na Dworcu Gdańskim - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 16:30 Nasz reportaż: Moja Wisła... - reportaż (Polska,2009) 17:05 Historia i film: Czterej pancerni i pies: Załoga (1/21) 17:50 Historia i film: "Czterej pancerni i pies" - dyskusja 18:30 Sonda: Świetlne pomysły - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 5.03.1989 19:35 Polskie mundiale (1) 20:05 Piękna nieznajoma - melodramat (Polska,Rosja,1993) 21:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Zostanie po nas zamek - reportaż 22:05 Flesz historii (67) 22:25 Wielka gra - teleturniej 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 5.03.1989 00:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Makłowicz w podróży - (85) Irlandia Północna - "Tropem legend"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Afryka mojego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Misiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jaskinia Omasty; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Przejażdżka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Galeria - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 535 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 64* - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Aleksandra jedzie do Polski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 381* Niekochani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (21); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Ostatni Taki Kresowiak; film dokumentalny; reż.:Henryj Janas, Tadeusz Wudzki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 535 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Proszę słonia - odc 2 - Pierwsze kroki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Afryka mojego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Misiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jaskinia Omasty (Jaskinia Omasty); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Przejażdżka (Przejażdżka); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 2 - Pierwsze kroki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 535; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku